snk_msafandomcom-20200213-history
Event Items
During each Extra Ops event, typically one or more units are added to the game which make use of items only they may equip. These items are, for the most part, readily obtainable by playing stages specific to that event - but they carry extreme fusion costs if trying to build them outside of it, assuming they're still available at all. Higher-tier event items do not drop directly as loot and must be either earned as rank rewards, by building high cumulative scores, or by fusing lower-tier event items together (often with high-tier generics). The highest tiers are incredibly difficult to obtain even while their respective events are active, but fortunately they are not required in order to unlock their unit's final skills. Occasionally event items later become available through the Shop, Extra Shop, or Rare Shop, depending on the current game version. Prices are typically lower than for generics of the equivalent tier, though the items are quite useless without access to the event units which may equip them. In at least one case an older event item has been required by a later event unit (eg Kraken from Black Future requires the Treasure Box from Mummy's), suggesting that the serious collector may find it worth stockpiling surplus equipment. Thanks to the new game mechanic, "Another Story", many silver and golden framed items can be obtained, giving the chance to re-obtain them and unlock the remaining skills. Mars Attack Mummy's Score Attack!! Ptolemaic Attack Pirates Attack Golden Soldier Black Future CODE : ASSAULT Metal Slug Alice Zombie Parade Alien vs. Morden Boy Memories Sand Locker Halloween Train Agent Sally Mutation War Food Army! Destroy the Tower Invader Girl Operation Ikari Santa Trap Merry Christmas! Queen's Battle Flying Ace Crazy Drive Food Army! 2nd X Day Pharaoh Rebirth Chocolate of the Dead Signal Red Power of New Versions Signs of Curse Tough & Cool Wild Edge Pirate's Ghost Amadeus Revenge Jungle Monkeys Rider's High Green Monster Mad Scientists BREAK IN THE SHELL MAXIMUM EVOLUTION NEXT ONE Clash of the Worlds Bicycle Maiden Glow in the Dark DOUBLE FACE LAST RESORT NO LIMIT RISING IRON Silent Assassin Supply Line Eternal Way Dancing Brave Blood Runaway Royal Identity Cross Over Fate White Breath Out of Control Same Direction Time Collision Fall of Disaster United Front I Sadistic Emotion Top Prospect United Front II Revival of Intention Hero of Justice Kung Fu Guru United Front III Butterfly Disaster Advance of Fire Beast Power United Front IV Protection of the Fortress Fist Invasion Fire Inhibition United Front V Best Partner One Mind First Rebellion United Front VI Growing Ninja Encounter of Unknown Try Line I United Front VII HOT TRAP Sky King Theory of Evolution Try Line II Dark Invitation United Front VIII Tropical Battles Strange Town Auto Battle United Front IX Begin Training Try Line III Destruction and Regeneration Unknown Snow United Front X Sword Of Allegiance Try Line IV Code of Conduct United Front XI Escape Plan Try Line V Great Flower United Front XII Christmas Wishes Daughter of the Dusk ACE United Front XIII OneMan Army Try Line VI The Successor United Front XIV Bloom Disaster Guardians of Morden United Front XV Killer Scythe Try Line VII On The Bad Road Pain of My Heart United Front XVI Memories of Mirage Try Line VIII Material Affection United Front XVII Tiny Super Girl Like a Bird Ancient Code United Front XVIII Mad Assault Crew Try Line IX The Divine Move United Front XIX Shinobi Hunter Task Force I ACE in ADVERSITY United Front XX FreeStyle Category:Metal Slug Attack lists